Growing Up Gryffindor
by ozzie4
Summary: James and Lily despise each other with a passion. Will they learn to get along in their 6th year at Hogwarts? Can they be friends...or possibly more? JPLE plus others
1. Chapter 1 The End of Summer Holidays

Growing Up Gryffindor

Summary: James and Lily despise each other with a passion. Will they learn to get along in their

6th year at Hogwarts? Can they be friends...or possibly more? JP/LE plus others

Disclaimer: I in know way own any of this except for the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1 - The End of Summer Holidays

"Whhaaaa?" James Potter yelled incoherently while being woken up by his best friend. "Sirius, what was that for?" he questioned. Sirius Black, said best friend, was still chuckling from the results of his ingenious wake-up call. He had just drenched James with a bucket full of ice water.

"Works everytime, Jimmy-boy," Sirius replied. "Now hurry up because your mum's making breafast and she said that I can't start eating until your sorry butt's outta bed and downstairs. And I'm really hungry," he finished. Then, he disappeared out through James' bedroom door.

"When are you not hungry," James muttered to himself. Sirius was staying at the Potter's house for the summer holidays. Actually, he as good as lived there since his family had totally different beliefs about the wizarding world than Sirius did. In the boys' fourth year Sirius decided that he couldn't take it anymore and ended up on the Potter's doorstep. They had taken him in whole-heartedly. He was like an extra son to Edward and Melinda Potter and practically a sibling to James and his little sister, Jaclyn.

James got up and changed into some jeans and a orange T-shirt. He was a little bit taller than average and had the messiest hair out of anyone in the whole of Hogwarts. It was a dark brown color and was completely uncontrollable. James also had deep, hazel eyes. Sirius, on the other hand, was taller than James and had brown eyes. His hair was raven colored and neat, unlike his best friend's hair.

James eventually made it downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. "Morning, mum," he greeted. "Morning, Jackie," he said as he gave his little sister a big hug. Jaclyn Potter was ten years old where as James was 16 years old. The siblings were very close to one another because there was a big enough gap between their ages so they rarely fought. Jackie was like a minuature, girl version of James. She had long, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She, not like James, could control her hair though. They also shared a love for qudditch and pranks.

"Finally," exclaimed Sirius. "Took you long enough."

"Did dad leave for work already?" James asked his mum, ignoring Sirius. "Yes," Melinda Potter answered. Edward Potter was very involved in the Ministry of Magic where he was a well respected auror. He was avid in trying to put a stop to the most recent dark lord, Voldemort.

The three kids enjoyed a breakfast of pancakes and scrambled eggs. Sirius ate almost twice as much as the other two. "Don't you ever stop eating?" Jackie questioned. "Not when you're a growing boy, my friend," Sirius answered.

"Are you two almost done packing for school yet?" Mrs. Potter asked. September 1st was the following day in which James and Sirius would catch the Hogwarts Express from Platform 9 and 3/4. "Not really," James replied truthfully. "Well, you better do that today," she added. "Okay," he said. "Well, I will be enjoying my day out by the pool since I am already done packing," Sirius added in his two cents.

"I'm gonna go pack," James said leaving the kitchen. He ran up the stairs back to his room. He started to collect all of the items that he would need for the school year and threw them onto his bed. Then, he preceded to jam everything that he could into his trunk. Later, he heard someone knock at his door. "Come in," he hollered from inside his closet.

Jackie entered the room and found her brother digging in his closet for what she assumed was his broom. James was one of three chasers on the Gryffindor qudditch team. "James don't you remember that we left our brooms outside in the shed after flying yesterday. He looked up at her, "Oh yeah, right. Be right back," he said.

While James was gone, Jackie thought about how much she would miss her brother when he was at Hogwarts. "I really wish he didn't have to leave," Jackie thought to herself. "Hey, Jackie, give me a hand with this will you," James said when he arrived back into the room. They eventually finished packing everything that James would need for the year.

"I really wish you didn't have to go," Jackie voiced her thoughts from earlier. "I know Jack," James replied. "You know I have to though." Jack was a nickname that James gave to his sister that no one else was allowed to call her. If somebody else called her Jack she would get very angry. She hated that nickname, but for some reason she didn't mind when James called her that. "I'll be home for Christmas with the biggest present ever with your name on it. I promise. Plus, I'll write a lot," he said. "Okay," she said. "Now let's go play qudditch," James suggested.

They spent the rest of the day outside flying, talking, and swimming in the pool with Sirius. The Potter siblings even pulled off a successful prank on Sirius. They managed to pick up a lounge chair, with a dozing Sirius on it, and launch it into the pool. "Ha, ha, Siri. Got you back from this morning," James taunted. "Don't call me Siri," Sirius grumbled.

Dinner came and went very uneventfully. Mr. Potter returned from the Ministry for dinner and the family, including Sirius, spent the evening playing Exploding Snap and chatting. "You all better get upstairs to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day," Melinda anounced at around 11 o'clock. "Good night," James, Sirius, and Jackie said retreating up the stairs to their respective bed rooms. All three were thinking about what would happen tomorrow. Two had positive thoughts where as one of them was not very excited for the coming day.

AN - This is my very first fan fiction. I would be absolutely thrilled if you guys would leave a review giving me some advice and suggestions for the future. Constructive criticism would be great and if any of you reading this want me to read/edit your story/stories I would be glad to. Just leave a message. Thanks a bunch!


	2. Chapter 2 The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2 - The Hogwarts Express

"James, Sirius, wake up!" Melinda Potter yelled up the stairs to the boys. "It's already 10 o'clock and the Hogwarts Express leaves at eleven. Get up now!" she finished.

Upstairs in their respective rooms James and Sirius bolted out of their beds and into some clothes. They opened their doors and simultaneously pulled their trunks down the stairs. They then loaded the trunks into the ministry car that Edward Potter had gotten his wife for the day.

"You think she would've woken us up earlier," Sirius complained half-heartedly. "Now I won't have time to eat the huge breakfast that I was planning on. You know, it is gonna be a very long time before we have your mum's wonderful cooking again. I don't know how I'll be able to survive. At least I can look forward to the opening feast tonight though."

"Will you stop talking about food. It's starting to really get on my nerves. Is that all you think about?" James somewhat snapped at his best friend.

"Oh sorry, Jimmy-boy, I forgot you are sometimes the worst morning person in the whole entire world," Sirius shot back at him. "Aren't you excited that we are going back to Hogwarts? This year is gonna be great!" Sirius exclaimed while taking off to the kitchen to eat as much as possible before they left to catch the train.

"All right everybody. Time to go," Mrs. Potter called out. "James, go get your sister. She's up in her room." James dashed back up the stairs and knocked on his sister's door. "Jackie, come on, we're leaving for the train station right now," he shouted. "Okay. I'm coming," she replied.

Jackie slid down the banister and joined James, Sirius, and her mum in the ministry car. "Everybody ready?" Melinda asked. She received a bunch of nods in return. "Okay. Let's go then," she said.

The ride to King's Cross Station went very fast for the three kids. Sirius and James were busy thinking and talking about all of the different pranks they were going to pull on the Slytherins when they got to Hogwarts. Jaclyn had thoughts about how much she didn't want her big brother to leave.

At quarter to eleven they arrived at King's Cross Station. They had to hurry through the station, seeing as Sirius and James only had 15 minutes until the train was to leave. Two at a time the group vanished through the barrier between Platforms nine and ten. When they looked up, they were standing on Platform 9 and 3/4.

"Now you two have a good year and please try to stay out of trouble. There will be no more owls sent home from Dumbledore about you two misbehaving or there will be howlers. That is a promise," Mrs. Potter threatened. "Now give me a hug and get on the train," she said to the boys. Sirius and James each gave her a hug and Sirius disappeared onto the train. James turned to where his sister was standing.

"Hey Jack," he said. "Remember what I told you yesterday. I'll see you at Christmas. Love you," he said giving her a big bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Love you. See ya later," she replied.

James then went and joined Sirius and his other two best friends in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Soon after the train left for it's long journey to the school. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were the other two members besides James and Sirius in a group they dubbed the Marauders. The four boys became friends in their first year and decided to become the best pranksters in the history of Hogwarts. The official name 'Marauders' didn't come until later in their second year.

Peter Pettigrew was a little shorter than average for his age. He had beady blue eyes and thick blonde hair. Remus Lupin was of average height and had neat, dirty blonde hair. He also had soft brown eyes.

Remus came across as mysterious because he was a werewolf. Only the other Marauders and Dumbledore knew of his condition. Every month during the full moon, he disappeared under the womping willow tree and into the Shrieking Shack. Lupin's transformations into a werewolf took a lot of energy out of him.

Another hidden secret that the Marauders had was that James, Sirius, and Peter were animagi. This allowed them to change into a specific animal of their choosing at their own free will. James was a stag and his nickname was Prongs. Sirius turned into a black dog and went by Padfoot. Peter turned into a rat and was known as Wormtail. And since Remus was a werewolf he was nicknamed Moony. They became animagi to help Remus deal with his time spent as a werewolf during the full moons.

"Hey guys! How was your summer?" James asked Peter and Remus. "It was really cool. I spent the holiday in France on vacation," Remus replied. "Yeah, well I was stuck at my grandparents house for a whole month during the summer," Peter whinned. "It was awful."

"It couldn't have been that bad, Wormtail," Sirius chipped in. "I mean, I was stuck with James and his sister at their house the whole summer. Nothing could have been worse than that," Sirius joked. "You're so funny, Padfoot. I can hardly stand it," James shot back. James sometimes got very angry when people poked fun at his family, especially his sister. "You know you don't have to stay at my house. You can always move back in with your own family," James suggested. "Whoa, Prongs! Just a joke. No need to get so hostile," Sirius said. He backed off because he knew that he had touched a nerve on that one.

"I'm gonna go find the food cart," James said quickly to get out of the awkward conversation. He left the comparment and made his way toward the front of the train. On his way he glimpsed a flash of red inside one of the other compartments. "Evans. This should be fun," he thought to himself as he entered the compartment.

"Ah, Evans. Long time no see," he said. "I hope you had a terrible summer. You know, I really feel bad for your parents for having to put up with you. When they had you they were probably horrified," he concluded.

"Is that the best you can come up with, Potter," Lily Evans asked. She and James Potter were complete enemies even though they were in the same house and year. She was somewhat tall and had shoulder-length curly, auburn hair. She had sparkling green eyes that flashed when she got really mad. "Really, Potter. You would think that you could come up with some decent insults over the holidays," Lily said.

"Evans, I'd watch my back if I were you this year," James said glaring at her. "Have a good day, Kaylie," James directed at another girl in the compartment and left. "See ya, James," Kaylie returned.

Kaylie Wickman, Lily's best friend, was also a Gryffindor sixth year. She had long blonde hair that came down to the middle of her back. She had bright blue eyes and was short compared to Lily.

"Uh, I can't believe the nerve of the prat. He thinks he can come marching in here insulting me left and right. He is so full of himself," Lily burst as soon as James was gone. "Why did you call him James anyway?" Lily asked Kaylie. "I thought you hated him as much as I do."

"Lils, just because you and James aren't friends doesn't mean that I can't be friends with him," Kaylie answered. "I really don't understand exactly why you two hate each other so much anyway. What did he ever do that was so horrible to you?" Kaylie asked.

"Well, he's stuck up, full of himself, egotistical, and over-confident. Not to mention he is the biggest git in the universe, he goes out of his way to annoy me, and he pulls pranks on me all of the time," Lily concluded.

"Okay. So James is a little full of himself. I'll give ya that one. But his pranks are all in good fun. Sometimes you should just laugh when he pulls a prank on you instead of just going off on him. You know he only does it to get a rise out of you," Kaylie explained.

"You just don't understand how much he infuriates me, Kay. Can we drop this conversation. Please, it's making me miserable," Lily practically begged. "Okay," Kaylie agreed.

The two girls spent the rest of the train ride chatting about anything and everything. They got changed into their Hogwarts robes when the train got closer to Hogsmeade.

James arrived back in the compartment his friends were in after getting a huge stack of sweets for the group to share. "You guys should have just seen Evans when I totally destroyed her with insults. I just can't stand that girl!" James said.

"Jimmy-boy, why exactly do you hate Lily so much?" Sirius asked. "I mean we all think she's really nice," he said meaning himself, Remus, and Peter. "I just can't stand the way she acts like she is so much better and smarter than everyone else. I can not wait to pull some major pranks on her this year," James said.

"Whatever, James. We better get changed into our robes since we will be in Hogsmeade in five minutes," Remus said.

AN - This is a bit longer than the first chapter with the first major confrontation of James and Lily. I'm just starting out so the story should get a lot more interesting within the next few chapters. I hoped you liked it. Please review with any questions, comments, or criticisms. I don't care which. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 The Sorting and the Feast

Disclaimer: Same as all of the other chapters.

Chapter 3 - The Sorting and the Feast

The Hogwarts Express finally rolled into Hogsmeade station. Like every previous year the weather was horrible. It was extremely rainy and cold outside. All of the students spilled out of the train and into the horseless carriages as fast as they could. Everyone would ride the carriages up to the school except for the new first years. The first years would go with Professor Shelton in four-person boats across the lake up to the school. Professor Shelton was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher for Hogwarts.

"Guys, hurry up. We need to find an empty carriage," Peter said to his fellow Marauders. They couldn't find a carriage that could fit all of them in it. "Here's one that looks empty enough. It only has three people in it right now," Sirius said.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter quickly climbed into the carriage before anyone else could take it. At that point they would do almost anything to get out of the rainy weather. Too bad they didn't realize exactly who was already in the carriage.

"Oh great! Look who happens to be in our carriage. It's Miss Perfect Prefect Evans," James taunted. The three people in the carriage turned out to be Lily, Kaylie, and their other best friend, Tiffany Wang. Tiffany, who most of the time chooses to go by Tai, is shorter than both of her best friends and is of Asian decent. She has wavy, black hair that goes down to her mid-back and dark brown eyes.

"Well, Potter, we just happened to be here first. Maybe you can go find your own carriage," Lily shot back. "Oh my gosh! Can't you two get along for just a couple of minutes? It's getting really annoying and we haven't even arrived at the school yet," Tai exclaimed. Sometimes she could have a very short temper.

"I agree," Remus said. "Just try not to bite each others heads off yet." Sirius, Peter, and James always had a supicious feeling that Remus had a thing for Tai. They were so much alike but also so different anything could happen.

"Hurmph," James let out in a bad mood before slouching back in his seat glaring at Lily. Lily as good as did the same thing back to James. The whole ride up to Hogwarts the two sat and glared at each other which was just fine with all of their friends. Just as long as they weren't physically fighting. Really, besides James and Lily, the whole group got along brilliantly. If Lily and James could just get along then one would see the two groups together most of the time.

When they finally arrived up at the school, all seven of the Gryffindors piled out of their horseless carriage. James had had a clumsy moment and bumped into Lily. "Watch it, Potter," Lily said. "I don't want your germs all over me."

"Shove it, Evans," James said walking away with the rest of the Marauders. "Git," Lily muttered under her breath turning in the opposite direction with Kaylie and Tai.

Both groups made it into the Great Hall and into some seats at the Gryffindor table. Much to the dismay of Lily and James, the Marauders and the girls ended up sitting with each other. The two decided just to settle with a glare in the others direction instead of the normal verbal abuse.

"Come on! Let's get this sorting over with so I can eat," Sirius exclaimed as Professor McGonagall came in with the Sorting Hat and stool. "Still always thinking about food at every possible moment, Sirius?" Kaylie asked. Everyone was always amazed at how much the kid could eat and still be thin. "You know I'm a growing man and that I need my food, babe," Sirius comented to Kaylie. There was always some shameless flirting between the two, but they always had some shouting matches too.

About 45 minutes later, the Sorting concluded and all the first years were sitting at their new house tables. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and gave his annual start-of-the-year speech. It consisted of all of the usual announcements like staying out of the Forbidden Forest and who the new Head Boy and Head Girl were. "And now, let the feast begin," Dumbledore announced when he was done making his speech.

Immediately, all of the Marauders, especially Sirius, dug into the food that had just appeared on the tables. The girls had revolting looks on their faces. "Uhh, guys," Tai said. "Don't you want to slow down a little bit so you don't get sick." The four boys looked at her like she was crazy. "Or not," she muttered. They went back to shoveling it in their mouths.

Eventually the feast came to an end. "Prefects if you would please lead the first years up to your houses and show them the dorms," Dumbledore said above all of the noise in the Great Hall. Lily got up and joined Remus, the other Gryffindor sixth year Prefect, out in the entrance hall. They gathered up all of the first year Gryffindors and headed up toward the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Alright everybody. The password is 'Mountain Troll.' Don't forget the password or you won't be able to get in the common room," Remus said. "The girls' dormitories are on the right and the boys' dorms are on the left," Lily said.

After Remus and Lily got the first years settled, they went and joined their friends in their respective dorms. The Marauders spent the rest of the evening planning pranks for the following day. Lily, Kaylie, and Tai were chatting up in their room until Kathy Bennett and Julie Goodrite walked in.

They were the last two Gryffindor sixth-years that shared the dorm. They were known as the resident bitches of Hogwarts. The two of them weren't very bright, looked extremely superficial, and thought that they could get with any guy that they wanted. Another thing that Kathy and Julie were notorious for was hating their other roommates, especially Lily.

Kathy Bennett had fake, straight blonde hair that went down to her waist. She also had brown eyes and an average looking body. Julie Goodrite, on the other hand, was slightly chubby and had dyed raven-colored hair. She was really short and had blue eyes.

"Oh joy! The bitches are back," Kaylie muttered sarcastically out of the corner of her mouth so that Kathy and Julie couldn't hear. "Umm, like, just so you three know, we won't be associating with losers like you this year," Kathy said. "Good. Because we want absolutely nothing to do with you," Lily replied.

Lily and Kathy glared at each other for awhile and then went back to their friends like nothing had happened. Soon all of the sixth year girls were asleep in their beds awaiting their first day of school on the following day.

AN - Thanks to Tai-for-you and DobbyGrl for reviewing so far. I hope you guys like this chapter as well. It's not that long but it gets to some more exciting stuff. Please review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 First Day, First Major Fight

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Chapter 4 - First Day, First Major Fight

Monday morning rolled around sooner rather than later. Everyone was expected to be at breakfast by 7 o'clock. If they opted to skip breakfast, they were to show up at their first class which was to start at 8 o'clock.

In the Gryffindor sixth year girls dormitory, alarm clocks began buzzing at 6 o'clock on Monday morning. "Time to get up everybody," Kaylie announced. "Today's the first day of classes."

"Shut up, Kay," Tai said even though she was in the process of getting out of her bed. "How can you be such a morning person?" she questioned. Then, Tai went off to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

"Good thing those two bitches are already done in the showers," Kaylie muttered to herself meaning Kathy and Julie. They were still in the dorm in front of their mirrors pounding on the makeup and hairspray. They would continue to do this right up until it was time for breakfast to start. "Oh joy. Back to another year of having to wake up Lily in the morning because I'm they only one nice enough to do it," Kaylie thought to herself.

It was common knowledge to everyone in the girls dorm that Lily was not a morning person. Actually, she was the farthest thing from a morning person. Even Kathy and Julie knew better than to mess with Lily in the morning. "Oh well. I better give it a shot or else Lily will kill me even more if she misses the first day of classes because she overslept," Kay grumbled.

She walked over and got right next to Lily's bed. "Come on, Lily," she whispered in her ear trying to take a nice approach at first. Lily just pulled her blanket up over her head farther. "Well, you asked for it," Kaylie said. She bent over right next to Lily's ear and screamed, "Wake up or your gonna miss every class today!"

Lily finally responded and sat upright in the bed. "You freaking nag,"she complained to her best friend. "It's not even freaking 6:30 yet! You always have to wake me up so early. You know, I think you get some sick pleasure out of it," Lily kept on whining. "Whatever Lils. Just get ready so we can go get breakfast and get you in a good mood," Kay replied. It was also common knowledge that Lily always got in a better mood after eating breakfast. At 7 o'clock the girls arrived in the Great Hall for their morning meal.

At 6:30 in the Gryffindor sixth year boys dorm, things were going much differently. For one thing it was completely silent in the room, that is with the exception of snoring and breathing. All four of the Marauaders were in their beds still sleeping.

If one were in the room a little after 6:30, they would have heard a great thump on the floor. This thump was Peter Pettigrew falling out of bed. He realized what time it was a woke up Remus. "Guess what?" Peter said. "I give you the pleasure of waking up those two," he said to Remus while pointing at James and Sirius.

Sirius was tangled in his sheets with one arm and one leg hanging off the bed. He had his mouth wide open and was making soft snoring noises. James, on the other hand, was cuddled up with a pillow and sleeping very soundly while smiling. It was weird for the other Marauders to see someone smiling in their sleep but James always did it. Peter and Remus often got into battles about who would have to wake up Sirius and James. Sirius was definitely not a morning person and James was just plain difficult to awaken.

"Oh alright," Remus agreed albeit reluctantly. He decided to not even attempt a friendly approach for waking Sirius. He grabbed the pillow off of his own bed and started beating Sirius with it. "Come on!" Remus shouted. "Up you get. We only have 20 minuted to get to breakfast and Prongs isn't up yet," he toned down his yelling just a notch. "Alright, alright. I'm up," Sirius growled. "Good now we just have to get him," Remus said pointing to James.

While all of the shouting was going on James didn't even flinch. He just stayed right in the middle of his deep sleep. "Oh great," Sirius mumbled. "I better help, huh?" he questioned Remus. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna need it," Remus replied.

"Wake up Jimmy-boy," Sirius said into James's ear. "We have class today." James didn't move. "James, I know you're in there," Remus said roughly shaking James. James just curled up on the side of his bed opposite the side of Remus and Sirius. After five minutes of constant pestering, James was still asleep. Sirius and Remus just decided to push him off of his bed and onto the floor. That managed to get the job done as James finally awoke from the dead.

"Ouch. Whad you do that for?" he spoke incoherently. "Prongs, you have know idea how long we have been trying to wake you up," Sirius said. "Well, hurry up and get ready. Breakfast starts in 10 minutes."

Eventually, all of the Marauders arrived in the Great Hall only five minutes late. They all looked tired and sleepy from the previous night of prank planning. Unfortunately for James, the Marauders sat down by Lily, Kaylie, and Tai. During the meal, Remus, Peter, and Tai exchanged words about the new schedules that they had recently received and Sirius and Kaylie continued their shameless flirting. James and Lily just sat silently and ate their food. Part of the reason for them not bickering was because James was still too tired to fight.

The first class of the day for the seven was double Potions with the Slytherins. Professor Palmer was the Potions Master and head of Slytherin house. It was pretty bad considering Professor Palmer favored the Slytherins and hated everyone in Gryffindor. After Potions, the Gryffindors had Care of Magical Creatures where they studied hippogriffs.

At noon, everybody in the school went back into the Great Hall for lunch. This was what all of the Marauders were waiting for. It was their chance to finally prank their least favorite people in the whole entire school: Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy and Snape were both sixth year Slytherins.

Snape was tall, slim, and looked like he hadn't seen the sun in the past 15 years. He had piercing black eyes and long, greasy, black hair. Malfoy had long, silver-blonde hair and blue eyes. He was relatively short, but where he lacked in height he made up in mouth.

The Marauders at the Gryffindor table were in a huddle and whispering to each other. All of the people around them knew that something was about to go down. When Snape and Malfoy jumped up onto the the Slytherin table everyone knew who the victims were going to be.

Snape and Malfoy started singing love songs to each other, Professor Palmer, and Professor Dumbledore. After they finished their songs their robes abruptly changed to Gryffindor colors. Finally, to finish the prank, they shouted to the Great Hall that they loved the Marauders and the pranks that they pulled on them.

By the time the show was over, everyone in the hall was laughing. Sirius and James were practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Remus and Peter gave each other a high five. "Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew," Professor Palmer shouted. "Detention!" The four boys looked at each other and cringed.

The group of seven had Transfiguration and History of Magic after lunch. Time flew by the rest of the day and soon Lily, Kaylie, Tai, and the Marauders were spending some time together in the common room. Everyone was busy doing homework except Lily and James so Lily decided to be nice and attempt having a conversation with James.

"Hey, James," she said as she sat down on the couch beside him. "What do you want, Evans?" he responded rudely. "Fine. Be like that. I was just trying to be nice," she shot back. "Whatever," James said. "Gosh, what's up your ass today?" Lily was just trying to get him mad now. "You know what, Evans? Just leave me alone, ok," he said. "What if I don't want to?" By now they had gotten the attention of a lot of people in the common room.

"Look, I can't stand you! I would be surprised if anyone in this whole damn school could stand you. You strut around thinking you're so much better and smarter than everybody else. Why don't you do us all I favor and go back and live with the muggles?" James let his temper take over.

Lily looked up at James with tears in her eyes. "You bastard," she whispered and then ran up to her dorm. It was common knowledge that Lily was insecure about being Muggleborn since Malfoy and Snape constantly picked on her about it. Kaylie and Tai walked over and each gave James a swift slap across the cheek. They then left the room following Lily.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked over to James next. "That was really horrible of you," Remus said. "Yeah, James. That was really low," Sirius said. James always knew that Sirius was being serious when he used his first name. "James, can't you just be nice?" Peter asked.

"She didn't do anything wrong," Remus went on. "Maybe you should stay down here and think about what you did for awhile, James," Sirius said. "Because we really don't want to be around you right now."

"Fine!" James yelled. "Now that you've all lectured me will you just go the fuck away. You're not my dad, Sirius. I don't have to listen to a fucking thing you say," James screamed. "Consider our friendship on hold for awhile, James," Sirius replied calmly. Then he, Peter, and Remus went up to their dorm.

Meanwhile, with the girls, Kaylie and Tai were trying to calm Lily down. They kept telling her that James was a prick and that she shouldn't believe a single thing that he says. Lily eventually cried herself to sleep.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter were in the dorm trying to figure out what was wrong with James. They finally reached the decision that they would not talk to James for a couple of days unless he wanted to explain his actions to them. James just stayed sitting on the same couch, in the same position, the rest of the night deep in thought.

AN - I'm sorry I made James mean, but he has a reason which will be revealed soon. He will make up with the rest of the Marauders soon. Please review and give me some feedback. I hope that you liked it. Thanks!


End file.
